


Bloodfire

by caliente



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drummer Tyler, M/M, bassist brock, guitarist evan, singer jonathan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliente/pseuds/caliente
Summary: Evan was lucky to have a sociable, strong-headed friend Tyler, who could pull together the right people to make up the rest of their college band.Evan was not lucky to be chronically shy, and end up suffering from the pain of silently falling for the ultra sexy, adorable, all-around perfect man who had just joined them as a vocalist.





	Bloodfire

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while I was drunkenly listening to a Nothing More playlist. It might be shit, do forgive me.  
> Its still in the works, will update once its done.

will be updated soon


End file.
